


Cover for "To Be Vulnerable Is Needed Most of All" by perfect_plan

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Do not repost, F/M, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "To Be Vulnerable Is Needed Most of All"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "To Be Vulnerable Is Needed Most of All" by perfect_plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfect_plan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be Vulnerable Is Needed Most Of All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082951) by [perfect_plan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/pseuds/perfect_plan). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1S0_fGp)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
